Mouth Shut
by Vanessa Leah Black
Summary: Sharpay made a bet with her friends and it didnt turn out so well T&S Oneshot Song-fic


They say 'if you love one you have to give so credit to the people who love the other one' this is so painful but I'm making a…Troypay!!

0kay lets just get this over with

enjoy….if you can

-------------

_I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am _

Troy had Sharpay had been going out for 2 weeks now…she was his remedy from his last girlfriend who cheated on him, Amber.

"Okay your going to go out with him for 3 weeks…just so he can be happy again and I'll take him I'll pay you Sharpay just do it" Kelly said talking to Sharpay

So she kept her mouth shut and went out with Troy for 2 weeks going into the 3rd week

"I love you Sharpay" Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then hurrying off to home room

"Not for long" She whispered touching her cheek

_I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart _

Sharpay sat in her room crying she couldn't believe she was doing this to her best friend all this time he thought he loved her but she didn't back she only thought of him as a friend and now she was going to break his heart and there friendship and everything was going to be lost on Friday because that is when she has to break up with him and she will get paid

She walked over to her calendar and crossed off today and whispered "1 more day"

_  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become _

BOOM Kelly slapped the money in her hand $100…wow she didn't know what to say

She started thinking about those days when she and Troy sat down watching a movie and she was warm in his arms

In that moment she remembers she forgot what she was doing and why she was there she just loved the moment

All she wanted in the 3 weeks was to be the perfect girlfriend for Troy so that he would be happy again

But I don't like who I have become I've become so stupid little gambler or whatever and I'm hurting or going to hurt my best friend for money

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

For now on I promise myself I wont do this anymore this is going to hurt me more then anything I mean a lot of guys had rejected me and I cant believe I just hurt my best friend like I did

"Sharpay what are you doing" Troy said coming around the corner

"Troy she made a bet with me that…after 3 weeks she was going to dump you and I could have you but she made me pay her" Kelly said with an innocent tone

"What" Troy said looking at me astonished

She knew what ever she said now he would think of as a lie so she took the heat

"I'm sorry Troy…" Sharpay said and then walked away

Sharpay went home put her iPod on her stereo and put 'Mouth Shut' by: The Veronicas and sang.:

_  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become_

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

____________

No Idea where this idea came from but it did and I wrote thanks for reading review please

Vanessa


End file.
